Confession
by Bramby
Summary: El entrenador ha salido y Tendou aprovecha para decirle a Semi que él es la madre.


Está historia vino gracias a una amiga mía, que es como nuestra "madre", le comentamos eso el otro día y ella dijo que el chico que le gustaba era nuestro padre, de alguna forma ese suceso me hizo escribir esto, me gusta inspirarme en cosas que pasan en mi vida, lamento eso jaja.

A decir verdad no hay mucho romance aquí, sí, hay ushiten y sí, hay una confesión, pero la historia nunca toma un rumbo a ellos, es más bien que le sucede a los demás, es un intento de comedia, lamento si mi humor no es muy bueno, ¿supongo que puede ser disfrutado en general ya que no hay un gran romance?, espero que sí, a Shiratorizawa le faltan muchos fanfics, son un equipo muy divertido en realidad, jaja, la gente debería aprovecharlos.

Otra cosa que quise dejar clara en la historia, pero no estoy muy segura si se entienda, los compañeros de dormitorio son: Reon y Ushijima, Semi y Tendou, Shirabu y Kawanishi; no es un dato muy importante pero para que no haya confusiones, sin más les dejo leer.

...

 **Haikyuu! tanto la trama como sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furadate.**

 **Advertencias: Cosas tipo team!mom. Malas palabras. Situaciones vergonzosas.**

* * *

Era un miércoles por la tarde y Tendou salió con una tontería.

El entrenador acababa de salir del gimnasio por una junta o algo así –nadie le prestó la atención necesaria- y dejo a cargo a Ushijima, por supuesto que eso seguía representando autoridad, pero no para los de tercero, específicamente: Tendou.

El pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre Semi, este miro con confusión a su amigo, Tendou solo le sonrió y le rodeo los hombros.

—Tú eres la madre, Eita—alegó Tendou contento y Semi solo pudo alzar una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Los de segundo y primero son tus hijos—siguió el pelirrojo—, especialmente Kenjirou, él es tu favorito.

Semi hizo una mueca de desagrado, lo cual fue perfectamente correspondido por su kouhai, quien volteo a verlos al notar que decían su nombre.

—Deja de decir estupideces—replicó Semi y se zafo del agarre de Tendou, este le miro nervioso.

—Excepto Taichi, él es mi hijo—dijo, para luego señalar al mencionado, quien no hizo más que suspirar.

—¿Qué diablos, Tendou? —murmuro Yamagata, era una advertencia para que se calmara, pero el pelirrojo parecía sordo hoy, así que los ignoraba.

—¡Soy tu madre, Taichi! —gritó Tendou a los cuatro vientos, provocando que todos voltearan a verle, incluso Ushijima volteo.

—Ah…—Kawanishi entrecerró los ojos, confundido y avergonzado de la situación.

—¡Pregúntame quien es tu padre! —Tendou parecía nervioso aun así trataba de sonreír, lo cual resulto en una mueca horrible.

—No—dijo Kawanishi impasible, provocando que su senpai respingara.

—¡Taichi, esto es importante!

—Deje de molestar, Tendou-san—el rubio se hizo el loco y trato de ocultarse en Shirabu, quien solo gruñó fastidiado.

—Ushijima-san…—exclamo Shirabu, tratando de llamar la atención de su senpai.

—Tendou, deberías estar practicando—regañó Ushijima, Tendou hizo otra mueca.

—¡Solo quiero que me pregunte! —se defendió el pelirrojo mientras rechinaba los dientes.

—Kawanishi, ¿podrí-

—No—interrumpió el mencionado.

—No quiere, Tendou—Ushijima le lanzó un balón a su compañero—, debes practicar.

Tendou iba a seguir insistiendo pero en eso se escuchó la voz de Washijou a lo lejos, probablemente venía por el pasillo, eso era casi una advertencia; Tendou frunció el ceño y corrió a la red más cercana, jalando a Semi consigo, Oohira suspiro por lo que acababa de pasar y Kawanishi no se despegó de Shirabu en toda la práctica.

…

Era obvio que Tendou iba a intentarlo al día siguiente, así que Kawanishi ni se molestó en mirarlo, claro que habría un tercer intento, un cuarto también era normal, pero ya iban para dos semanas y Tendou seguía jodiendo con lo mismo.

—Solo pregúntale—masculló Shirabu, de muy malhumor, Kawanishi hizo una mueca.

Ambos se estaban vistiendo para la práctica.

—No, es vergonzoso—alegó Kawanishi y Shirabu le miro de tal forma que el rubio vio su vida pasar por sus ojos.

—Te paseaste en ropa interior con tus malditos calzoncillos de "fresitas" por dos jodidas semanas, ¿y te da "vergüenza" preguntar por tu papi? —Shirabu bufó cada palabra con fastidio—, ¿qué está mal contigo?

—Bueno, es diferente.

—Se burlaron de ti por semanas y te valió un carajo—Shirabu alzó una ceja.

—No lo entiendes—Kawanishi suspiro—, tengo una reputación.

Shirabu soltó una risilla.

—Taichi, la única reputación que tienes es y cito, "el flojo del equipo de voleibol".

—Sigue siendo una reputación—el más alto frunció el ceño y el castaño rodó los ojos.

—Llevaré tu ropa sucia a la lavandería por una semana—exclamo Shirabu completamente serio, llamando la atención de Kawanishi.

El rubio era un flojo por naturaleza y con las terribles alergias que le daban no tenía ni ganas de dejar su cama, así que cuando tocaba lavar la ropa, Kawanishi le pedía el favor a Shirabu, pero este se lo negaba alegando que solo era un flojo, es cierto que no se equivocaba, pero de todas formas.

—Un mes—negocio Kawanishi y Shirabu parpadeo.

—Dos semanas.

—Tres.

—Dos y también te traigo tus medicinas.

—Hecho.

Se dieron un apretón de manos y Kawanishi sonrió para sus adentros, dos semanas sin tener que caminar hasta la molesta lavandería o la horrible enfermería, eso era el paraíso.

Claro que primero debía humillarse ante Tendou.

…

Llegó la hora de la práctica y como se estaba haciendo costumbre alguien mando a llamar a Washijou, el hombre gritaba vulgaridades mientras salía y dejaba a cargo a Ushijima, Tendou aprovecho y corrió hasta Kawanishi.

—¡Taichi, preg-

—¡Ya déjalo en paz! —Semi le lanzó un balón a Tendou, el cual le dio justo en su cabeza.

—Carajo—soltó Tendou y Goshiki se le quedó mirando—, ¡no, no lo repitas!

—No pensaba hacerlo—Goshiki infló las mejillas y se fue detrás de Ushijima.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Eita? —gritó Tendou a Semi y este frunció el ceño.

—¿El mío?, has estado molestando a Kawanishi, ¡por dos semanas!

—¡Es importante!

—¡¿En qué mundo?!

—Tendou-san.

Ambos voltearon al lugar de donde provenía la voz, era Kawanishi; el rubio se encontraba sereno y de la nada se puso rojo, asustando a sus senpais.

—¿Te sientes bien, Kawanishi? —preguntó Semi preocupado y el mencionado asintió.

—Quién.

—¿Eh?

Kawanishi desvió la mirada, para luego suspirar.

—¿Quién es mi padre? —el rubio bajo rápidamente la mirada, avergonzado, a lo que Tendou sonrió.

—¿Tu padre?, ¡¿quieres saber quién es _tu_ padre?! —exclamo con entusiasmo, haciéndose el tonto, Kawanishi solo pudo asentir.

—Pobre—Semi rodó los ojos, sintiendo lastima por su kouhai.

—Wakatoshi.

Todo quedó en silencio en ese momento y el mencionado volteo a verlos, bastante consternado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ushijima y Tendou rio con nerviosismo.

—Taichi es nuestro hijo, ¿s-sabes que significa? —Tendou apenas y contenía la risa, estaba haciendo una mueca horrible.

—No—Ushijima alzó una ceja y Tendou se puso rojo.

—Me gustas, Wakatoshi.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

Silencio que fue rápidamente cortado por los gritos de sorpresa de Goshiki, en cuestión de segundos sus gritos fueron coreados por los demás miembros del equipo.

—¡¿Te gusta Wakatoshi?! —cuestionó Semi a su amigo, tuvo que gritar porque su voz a penas y se escuchaba entre tanto griterío.

—¿Qué? —Tendou fingió sordera y alzó la mano—, ¡me siento mal, permiso para volver a mi dormitorio!

—Denegado—dijo Ushijima mientras fruncía las cejas.

—¡Gracias! —el pelirrojo le ignoro y corrió fuera del gimnasio, dejando muy consternado a su equipo, especialmente a Ushijima.

Yamagata se pellizco el puente de la nariz.

—Se viene un drama…—murmuro con fastidio.

A lo lejos se podía visualizar a Kawanishi, que paso de rojo a blanco, Goshiki no dejaba de hacerse preguntas mentales, Shirabu trataba de encontrar su paz interior y Oohira buscaba la forma de calmar al equipo, mientras que Semi solo podía mirar a la nada, bastante sorprendido con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

…

El entrenador llegó en medio del show y decir que estaba furioso era poco.

Canceló la práctica y puso a todos a limpiar el gimnasio, Washijou dijo que nadie podía irse hasta que viera su reflejo en el piso, Goshiki no le entendió por completo y trajo un espejo, recibió un golpe.

Por otra parte Ushijima estaba muy distraído, había traído una escoba en vez de un trapeador, tiro el agua sucia sobre el suelo limpio, piso donde ya se había lavado, trajo el detergente equivocado e incluso llegó a resbalarse.

Washijou se irritó tanto con él que lo mando a su dormitorio, no sin antes decirle que mañana él limpiaría el gimnasio, solo.

—¿Dónde está Satori? —preguntó el entrenador después de un rato, Semi iba a darle una excusa pero Goshiki le interrumpió.

—Tendou-san se fue en medio de la práctica—dijo con energía, Semi se palmeo la frente.

—¿Por qué? —al entrenador le dio un tic en el ojo derecho.

—No sé—Goshiki se encogió de hombros.

—Le avisan que mañana debe limpiar el gimnasio—Washijou dio un gran suspiro, a este paso iban a matarlo.

Tan pronto el entrenador se fue Semi se acercó a Goshiki.

—¿Sabes?, no eres muy diferente de Wakatoshi—murmuro con sarcasmo el mayor, a lo que Goshiki se encendió.

—¡¿En serio lo cree?!

—Pero claro.

—Solo quiero que este día acabe—murmuro a lo lejos Shirabu, harto de su equipo.

Kawanishi le dio la razón.

…

Era la hora del almuerzo y Shirabu fue a su mesa, una que estaba al fondo, casi no llegaba la luz y estaba un poco aislada del ruido, esa mesa era su sitio especial, era el único lugar donde podía encontrar paz y silencio, su momento del día que evitaba que los matará a todos, su mesa y solo la compartía con Kawanishi.

Por esa misma razón se sorprendió al ver a Semi y Oohira ahí, especialmente a Semi, no lo quería en su mesa, suficiente con verle la cara todos los malditos días en las prácticas y ahora esto.

—Buenas—dijo Shirabu mientras apretaba su bandeja con fuerza—, ¿q-qué se les ofrece? —trato de parecer tranquilo, pero solo logró hacer una mueca, una muy aterradora por cierto.

—Pareciera que estás pasando por mucho dolor…—señaló Kawanishi lo obvio y Shirabu le dio un golpe en la espalda, para luego sentarse.

—Lamentamos interrumpir su almuerzo—empezó a hablar Oohira, a lo que Semi bufo.

—Ni que se fueran a morir por una charla con sus senpais—Semi rodó los ojos—¿dónde quedó el respeto?

—En tu culo—susurro Shirabu lo más bajo que pudo.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Semi alzo una ceja y Shirabu se hizo el tonto.

—Que perdón por mi esfuerzo casi nulo, trataré de ser más respetuoso—Shirabu inclino la cabeza y Semi le miro con desconfianza.

—Bueno, no venimos a pelear—Oohira palmeo el hombro de Semi.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el castaño y Kawanishi suspiro.

—Me estaban preguntando si no vi a Tendou y Ushijima-san—respondió el rubio, para luego estornudar—perdón.

—Es que no llegaron a dormir—mascullo Semi.

—Y no sé nada de Wakatoshi desde que se fue ayer de la práctica—comentó Oohira preocupado, Semi asintió.

—Me paso lo mismo con Tendou.

—Bueno, con lo que paso ayer…—Shirabu alzó ambas cejas.

—A nadie se le hubiera ocurrido—siguió Kawanishi—, debo admitir que fue muy original.

—¿El qué? —dudó Semi.

—Ya sabe, la confesión—Kawanishi abrió su jugo y le dio un sorbo—, es _suave_ y sorpresiva a la vez.

—¿Suave? —Shirabu alzó una ceja, su amigo era un ridículo.

—Sí, debería intentarlo alguna vez.

—¿Vamos a comer aquí? —Yamagata se asomó a la mesa, a lo que a Shirabu empezó a temblarle la ceja derecha.

—Sí—respondió Semi y Oohira solo pudo suspirar.

—Esperen, voy por mi bandeja—Yamagata estaba a punto de irse, pero a Kawanishi se le ocurrió una idea.

—Kenjirou, pregúntame quien es mi padre—el rubio jaló el brazo de su amigo, este solo rodó los ojos, de tanto que lo hacía se le iban a terminar saliendo.

—¿Quién es tu padre?

—Usted es mi papi, Yamagata-san—clamo Kawanishi mientras señalaba al mencionado, este le miro serio por unos segundos, para luego explotar en risas.

—Definitivamente eres el hijo de Tendou—dijo, para luego irse en busca de su bandeja.

Kawanishi miro al vacío, reflexionando sobre la estupidez que acababa de hacer y Shirabu soltó una risilla.

—No a cualquiera le funciona—murmuro en burla Shirabu.

—Como sea—dijo Semi después de un rato—, ¿no saben nada de ellos?

—Absolutamente nada—respondió Shirabu.

—Nada, no hay, no existe—exclamo Kawanishi a modo de broma, Shirabu le dio un codazo.

—¿Dónde podrían estar? —Oohira se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando en posibles lugares, en eso vino Yamagata.

—Tal vez estén en la lavandería—comentó el recién llegado.

—¿Por qué estarían en la lavandería? —cuestionó Semi y Yamagata se encogió de hombros.

—Solo estoy dando sugerencias, con esos dos nunca se sabe.

—¿Es una reunión de equipo? —la voz entusiasta de Goshiki se hizo presente, el chico rápidamente tomo lugar a un lado de Kawanishi.

—Lo que faltaba—Shirabu rechinó los dientes.

—No precisamente—le respondió Oohira mientras sonreía preocupado.

—Ahora que lo pienso—Yamagata le dio una mordida a su comida—, Tsutomu se la vive pegado a Wakatoshi y Tendou.

Semi abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

—Tsutomu, ¿has visto a Wakatoshi y Tendou?

—Oh sí, ayer—Goshiki le dio un mordisco a un sándwich, Shirabu le miro con asco.

—Pero nos referimos a después de la práctica—aclaró Oohira y Goshiki asintió.

—Sí, vi a Tendou-san por los pasillos, traía una gran bolsa con comida—explicó el menor, a lo que Oohira suspiro con alivio.

—¿Te dijo a dónde iba?, ¿o comento algo sobre Wakatoshi? —clamó Semi, algo ansioso.

—Le pregunte pero no me quiso decir nada—Goshiki hizo una mueca—, pero dijo que las cosas estaban bien con Ushijima-senpai, por el momento.

—Por el momento—repitió Eita, consternado, Oohira rio levemente.

—Supongo que mientras estén bien yo me puedo dar por satisfecho.

—Genial—exclamo Yamagata—, nos ahorramos el drama.

—Aunque estoy algo molesto con Tendou por no decirme nada—dijo Semi para sí mismo.

—Bien, como el misterio ha quedado resuelto podrían…—decía Shirabu, pero justo en ese momento Ushijima y Tendou entraron al comedor.

—Ni siquiera traen el uniforme…—murmuro Semi y Yamagata empezó a reír.

—La madre—dijo y Semi se sonrojo.

—¡Taichi! —gritó Tendou, ocasionado que todo el comedor volteara a verle.

Rápidamente el lugar se llenó de murmullos y Kawanishi solo pudo suspirar.

—Suerte—le dijo Shirabu y Kawanishi hizo una mueca lastimera, para luego ponerse su tapabocas.

…

Era una incógnita que había pasado con Kawanishi, cuando le llamaron tuvo que ir a sentarse con sus senpais y no se levantó de ahí hasta que acabo la hora, por supuesto que todos tenían curiosidad.

La hora de la práctica era la hora para resolver dudas.

Semi fue el primero en acercarse porque era un chismoso de primera, Yamagata le siguió para asegurarse que habría cero dramas, Oohira estaba cerca, Goshiki se acercó al ver que sus senpais se estaban amontonado y Shirabu era el mejor amigo de Taichi, era su deber estar con él.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Semi sin tratar de ocultar su hambre de chisme.

Kawanishi dio un gran suspiro, para luego hablar.

—Me regañaron, me dieron consejos y me hicieron comer "nutrientes" —Kawanishi hizo una mueca—, esos nutrientes hicieron mi ida al baño un infierno.

—Wow, que envidia—comentó Goshiki y Kawanishi quería ahorcarlo.

—Entonces, ¿son pareja? —exclamo Yamagata, Kawanishi asintió.

—Son pareja y además…—Kawanishi se sonrojo—son mis padres.

Shirabu rio tan fuerte que hasta parecía poseído, todos dieron un paso atrás al verle de esa forma, Oohira fue el único que no se movió, aun así miro a su kouhai con extrañeza.

—Ahora sabrás lo que es sufrir con un senpai—Shirabu sonrió con malicia.

De alguna forma Semi se sintió atacado.

—Gracias por sacrificarte por el equipo—Yamagata sonrió y palmeo el hombro del rubio, quien solo pudo ponerse más rojo.

—Aun así voy a patear a Tendou por no decirme nada—Semi se dio media vuelta, alzo su puño y busco a su amigo.

Y vaya que lo encontró.

Pegado a Ushijima a más no poder, a este no parecía molestarle, hasta se veía feliz, lo que más sorprendía de la situación era el hecho de que Ushijima no parecía tener intenciones de practicar.

—Bien, olvídenlo—Semi bajo su puño y trato de enfocarse en otra cosa, la pared por ejemplo.

—¿Alguien les ha mencionado que deben quedarse a limpiar el gimnasio? —recordó Kawanishi.

—Suerte en ir a interrumpirlos—dijo Shirabu, a lo que Kawanishi palmeo la espalda de Goshiki.

—¿Quieres saber secretos de Ushijima-san? —exclamo Kawanishi, Goshiki asintió entusiasmado.

—Dile a Tendou-san que tú también eres su hijo, lo demás vendrá solo.

—¿En serio funciona, Kawanishi-san?

—Confía en mí—Kawanishi le guiño un ojo y Goshiki se encamino a sus senpais—¡no olvides comentarles sobre que se quedan a limpiar!

—¡Descuide!

Kawanishi soltó una risilla, Oohira sonrió preocupado, Semi ideaba formas de golpear a Tendou, Yamagata estaba feliz de que no había dramas y Shirabu suspiro.

—Pobrecillo.

* * *

No estoy muy segura con las advertencias, si hay algo que les haya incomodado no duden en decirme y así puedo anotarlo, lo mismo por si ven algún error o dedazo.

Lamento un poco la falta de ushiten, tal vez haga una continuación para explicar como quedaron juntos, jaja.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
